scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford (* 13. Juli 1942 in Chicago, Illinois) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er gilt als einer der kommerziell erfolgreichsten Schauspieler der Filmgeschichte. Sein Name wird allgemein mit seiner Rolle als Han Solo und Indiana Jones in Verbindung gebracht. Er hat bisher nur eine Oscar-Nominierung und zu seiner bekanntesten Rolle gehört neben denen aus Star Wars und Indiana Jones seine Darstellung von Rick Deckard in Blade Runner von Ridley Scott. 2003 erhielt Harrison Ford einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. Biografie Harrison Ford wurde am 13. Juli 1942 in Chicago, Illinois geboren. Da er in Los Angeles keinen Job als Radiosprecher bekam, begann er seine Schauspielkarriere. Die Anfänge stellten kleinere TV-Auftritte dar. Doch die Rollenangebote zu jener Zeit gefielen ihm nicht, weshalb er nebenbei noch als Zimmermann arbeitete. Seinen Durchbruch in der Schauspielerei erlangte er letztendlich durch George Lucas, der ihm eine Nebenrolle in Apocalypse Now gab, wobei dies ironischerweise durch seine Tätigkeit als Zimmermann zustande kam. 1975 wurde Ford schließlich zu einem Vorsprechen für den Film Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung eingeladen, wobei Steven Spielberg George Lucas dazu überredete, Ford die Rolle des Han Solo zu geben. Er spielte jenen Charakter auch in den zwei Fortsetzungen, wobei er wollte, dass Solo am Ende der Reihe stirbt, was jedoch nicht gemacht wurde. Mit der Rolle des Indiana Jones in den Filmen von Spielberg wurde er endgültig berühmt. Später kamen jedoch eher weniger bekannte und erfolgreiche Filme einher, wobei er 2008 wieder in die Rolle des Indiana Jones schlüpfte, der Film jedoch von den Kritikern als nicht so gut wie die Vorgänger bezeichnet wird. 2015 kehrt Ford für Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht wieder in die Rolle des Solo zurück. Filmografie * 1966: Immer wenn er Dollars roch… * 1967: Versuch´s doch mal mit meiner Frau * 1967: Der Gnadenlose Ritt * 1967: Der Chef (Fernsehserie, Staffel 1, Folge 13) * 1968: Journey to Shiloh * 1970: Getting Straight * 1970: Zabriskie Point * 1973: American Graffiti * 1974: Der Dialog (The Conversation) * 1974: Petrocelli (Staffel 1, Folge 5) * 1976: Dynasty * 1977: Besessen (The Possessed, Fernsehfilm) * 1977: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung * 1977: Helden von Heute * 1978: Der wilde Haufen von Navarone * 1979: Ein Rabbi im Wilden Westen * 1979: The Party is over… Die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti * 1979: Das tödliche Dreieck * 1979: Apocalypse Now * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * 1981: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes * 1982: Blade Runner * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * 1985: Der einzige Zeuge * 1986: Mosquito Coast * 1988: Frantic * 1988: Die Waffen der Frauen * 1989: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug * 1990: Aus Mangel an Beweisen * 1991: In Sachen Henry * 1992: Die Stunde der Patrioten * 1993: Auf der Flucht * 1994: Das Kartell * 1995: Sabrina * 1997: Vertrauter Feind * 1997: Air Force One * 1998: Sechs Tage, sieben Nächte * 1999: Begegnung des Schicksals * 2000: Schatten der Wahrheit * 2002: K-19 – Showdown in der Tiefe * 2003: Hollywood Cops * 2004: Water to Wine * 2006: Firewall * 2008: Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels * 2009: Crossing Over * 2010: Ausnahmesituation (Extraordinary Measures) * 2010: Morning Glory * 2011: Cowboys & Aliens * 2013: 42 – Die wahre Geschichte einer Sportlegende * 2013: Paranoia – Riskantes Spiel * 2013: Ender’s Game – Das große Spiel * 2013: Anchorman – Die Legende kehrt zurück * 2014: Years of Living Dangerously (Dokumentarserie) * 2014: The Expendables 3 * 2015: Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht Trivia *In einem Interview meinte Ford, dass er die Handhabung des Gesetzes zu Waffen in den USA für falsch hält. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1942 Geboren Kategorie:Personen